Allies
}} :If you're looking for the game concept of allied flags, go to alliance. An experienced sailor who thrives on the social puzzle, Allies has been playing Yohoho! Puzzle Pirates for over a year. She can often be found sneaking around Cobalt Parley, standing in the back of the inn, or on yet another pillage. She also plays on the Ice Ocean, and she plays on the Hunter Ocean, under the name of Fixation. Contributions and Accomplishments ;On Cobalt: * Pirate of the crew Yarr Talk. * Member of the flag Static Before the Storm. * Commander in the Dragon's Nest Navy in the . * Helped successfully organize the flag, Twisted's, first pirate auction. * Created Twisted's forums with Fearthefrail and Spittfire. * Helped organized the 's third blockade with the flag Friggin Twisted in around six hours. Also helped stock ships on the day of the blockade. * Battle Navved in the Boys vs. Girls III Blockade on January 14th, 2007, and received the sloop Long Cod for her time. * Finally achieved Ultimate Puzzle standing in sailing during the month of January. She also frequents the list of experienced sailors. * Former princess of the flag, Blissful Ignorance. * Created the crew Drunk Allies. * Former member of the crew Turquality. * Former member of the flag Twisted. * Former member of the flag Friggin Twisted. * Former member of the crew Twisted Angels. * Former member of the crew Midnight Train. * Former member of the crew In War We Trust (for the second time). * Former fleet officer of the crew . * Founded the crew Inquisitorial Squad, with her friend, Scandalous. The crew was later merged with Pink Panthers. * Was a member of the crew In War We Trust. ;On Ice: * Senior officer of the crew of Myra]. * Princess of the flag Stella Maris. * Ensign in the Eieio Island Navy in the Nenya Archipelago. * Former officer of the crew Blockade With Me. * Member of the flag Blockade With Me. * Reached Ultimate Puzzle standing in sailing. ;On Hunter (As Fixation): * Active greeter on the Hunter Ocean, finding greenies easier to deal with on the doubloon ocean, along with the people. * Senior officer of the crew Rapp Salt. * Member of the flag Ports 'R Us. * Commander in the Aimuari Island Navy in the Orion Archipelago. * Achieved ultimate puzzle standing in sailing and poker. Biography Allies has been a pirate on the Cobalt Ocean for more than three years. Upon washing up upon the shores of Kirin Island, Allies was as green as they come. Not really sure what was going on, she quickly learned that her crew, In War We Trust, was not as active as she would have liked. Shortly after, she left with her close friend Scandalous, and they created the crew Inquisitorial Squad, based on their shared love for Harry Potter. This crew did not prosper, however, and was shortly after merged in with the crew Pink Panthers. Allies was made a fleet officer of the crew, and was taught the basics of being an officer. In this crew, her skills blossomed and she learned how to sail well, and the shortcuts of Carpentry. After leaving Pink Panthers, Allies spent a short time again with the crew In War We Trust. She then left to join Hollyberry's crew, Midnight Train. She stayed in the crew for around four months, before moving on to a bigger crew, called Twisted Angels. After getting quickly attached to the crew, and people in it, she was with them as they merged with Ojustloveme's flag, Friggin Pillagers, to form Friggin Twisted. When Allies's crew left Friggin Twisted a few months later to form Twisted, Allies created the new flag's forums. She has since left Twisted Angels in search of something different. She found the crew Turquality. Again feeling restless, she left to create her own crew, Drunk Allies, and become the princess of her flag, Blissful Ignorance. The flag held a semi-event, "Intent to Sink", where they sunk ships, and were sunk themselves. After a great time on Cobalt, she quietly left and made a new pirate, Fixation, of Hunter, where she now sails, plots, and blockades pants. Trinkets